User blog:AnnhilationNation/Kovac (AN's KAK)
Biography Joesph Kovac is an Austrailan native, and younger brother of Black Dragon founder, Kano. However, unlike his brother, he lived a life of good, as a wildlife specialist in Austrailia until 3 years before the events of Mortal Kombat. He joined the Outer world Investigation Agency, as an archeologist, and tracker. It was the O.I.A.'s job to bring the Black Dragon to justice, and protect the citizens of Earthrealm. However, Kovac simply wants to turn his older brother back to the side of light. Kovac entered the events of Mortal Kombat, and fought behind the scenes, defeating numerous members of the Tarkatan horde, members of the Black Dragon syndicate, and many other threats to Earthrealm in search of his brother, and continues to until he faces him. Appearance Kovac is a little taller than Kano, but is a mortal man, without technological advances. However, he was blessed with powers from an ancient Aboriginal mystic. Primary Costume: He wears a black kevlar vest, and tan camoflauge pants, with black boots and a red headband around his forehead. Secondary Costume: He is seen in a khaki buttoned shirt, and brown pants, with a satchel around his body, and a fedora upon his head. Item for unlocking: Kovac's boomerang Special Moves *Tricky Rang: Kovac throws a boomerang up into the air, if it missed his opponent, as an aireal attack, it returns back to him, hitting a ground opponent from behind. (Enhanced, the boomerang stays in place, and continues to spin a little, adding extra damage.) *Forward Rang: Kovac throws a Boomerang forward, and hit hits the opponent. (Enhanced: He throws two boomerangs instead of just one.) *Bullwhip: Kovac snapped a bullwhip at an opponent, hitting them for damage. (Enhanced, when it hits them, they're stunned for two seconds, leaving open attacks for a combo.) *Repulsor: Kovac folds his arms in, and does an extremely close proximity blast, that is colored purple, which knocked his foe away from him, and does low damage, but also reflects projectiles. (Enhanced, the move has slightly more range to it.) X-Ray Attack *G'day, mate!: (Used as a parry) As the opponent hits him, he says "Your hands..." as he grabbed them both, and snapped their wrists. "My pleasure" He says, before delivering a wrist lock suplex, sending them over, and fracturing their spine. Fatalities 1. Mandible Mutilation (Kovac firmly grasped the opponent's lower jaw with his right hand, and tears it off their body, as they scream out, while blood comes from their mouth. He then begins to walk away with it, as he then turned around, and throws the mandible like a boomerang, decapitating the opponent.) 2. Whip It: (Kovac used his bullwhip to ensnare his opponent's leg, as he pulled it, tripping his foe up, and causing them to land hard onto the ground. He then pulled them in close, and ripped their legs off. Finally, he jumped up and landed on theri head, crushing it beneath his feet. He begins to wipe his shoes on the opponent's torso, and posed in victory.) Animality Kovac started a battlecry, as he turned into a kangaroo with boxing gloves (Similar to Roger from Tekken). He does a vicious uppercut, which knocks the opponent up, and causes them to flip and land on theri stomach. As they get up, Kovac does a powerful kick, which smashed their head in. Babality (Kovac turned into a child, and got out his bullwhip, and snapped it, hitting himself in the face, leaving a scar, as he cried) Intro/Outro Intro: "Looks like Reason doesn't work" X-Ray: "Whaddya Got?" Outro: "You lost today, kid. Doesn't mean you gotta like it." *He snapped his whip off screen, and swings away* Pose 1: *He tossed a boomerang into the air, and walked back a few steps before catching it, and getting into fighting stance.* Pose 2: (If victorious from a distanced projectile) *He snapped his whip into the air, and swung at normal distance from his opponent.* Pose 3: "Met the thunder from down under!" *He says triumphantly, as his opponent begins to rise to his feet.* On Back: *He does a back somersault, and quickly gets into his fighting stance.* On Stomach: "You call THIS archeology?" *He says, reeling from the strike, as he gets to his feet.* Character Relationships *Kano's Younger Brother *Joined the O.I.A. *Defeated multiple threats to Earthrealm Trivia *Inspired by a combination of Indiana Jones and the late Steve Irwin *His primary fatality was inspired by an episode of Celebrity Deathmatch *Was made as a replacement to add to the O.I.A.'s roster, and to serve as an additional rival to Maxim Tolomov *His Babality is exactly like Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade Category:Blog posts